


the end as we know it

by angelsigil



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, M/M, it'll switch off the chapters, jeonghan doesn't want to cut off his hair, joshua is praying the entire time save him, lots o angst, maybe smut during intense times like it'll happen, oh l o rd, people do die, the groups will eventually come together As One, they're all v scared, this is a zombie apocalypse au, v and jhope are dramatic, yoonmin and meanie are the real og pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsigil/pseuds/angelsigil
Summary: he looked up at the dirt smeared, stress twisted face that reminded him so much of home .if he holds his hand , like this , he can feel the mingling of their two rapid heartbeats as the world around them is enveloped in neverending chaos, the gnawing of human flesh and dying friends becoming the norm .he looks back , eyes warm when he meets his gaze , and suddenly the world isn't so bad anymore .





	

**Author's Note:**

> why do i have angst cross overs for ideas

The movies always start like this. One minute, it's a full blossoming world. Everyone is going about their daily routine, blissfully unaware and taking granted of their privileged lives. They were the same. They were popular, they were loved by millions of fans across the world. They had each other, the thirteen of them. They loved each other, some more than others, but they had a hard knock life that pulled them through in the end. Their fans made them happy. The cheers, the music. Everything was fine and well, despite the hard work and sleepless nights. It was worth it all in the end.

It happened in a blur. They were in the practice room, practicing the dance to ' _Fast Pace_ '. They were at the beginning, Soonyoung gripping Wonwoo from behind tightly, running his fingers down the length of his arm. He felt Mingyu's glare burn into the side of the head (everyone knew he was easily jealous), but he had to keep his grip on the taller male tight. It was the designated positions. The other members stood and bobbed their heads around him. The constant whirlwind of popping limbs and rolling bodies was burned into the back of all of their minds, a memory soon to haunt them for what  _was_.

The door burst open, in rushing the staff and manager, eyes wide and crazy. It shocked them a lot; some jumping back, Soonyoung almost breaking Wonwoo's arm at the elbow. The raven haired man hissed, pulling away from his bandmate. Mingyu immediately rushed over, eyes intently searching for wounds or injuries. Nope. All good, it seemed. He didn't remove his arm from around Wonwoo, though. Kept him pressed securely beside him as they gazed at the staff in confusion.

" **Do _not_ ,**" The manager breathed, pointing at each and every one of them. His usual sly, strict eyes were enhanced by ten, sending the idols shivering in their shoes, " **leave this room under _any_ circumstances, you hear? If you do as much as bang on the walls, so help me-** " He was interrupted when a young woman came running into the room, right up to him an cupping her hand over his ear. His face fell and he repeated his statement once more. The small group shuffled out, the clicking lock echoing throughout the otherwise quiet room. Wonwoo swore he heard their heartbeats only. It didn't even sound like anyone was  _breathing_.

" **This...is odd..."** Seokmin tried a shot at speaking up, trying to lessen the harsh mood as always. Something was obviously wrong; it was written across their faces. None of them would admit it, but it was worrying them greatly. They shuffled their feet, eyes meeting each other and teeth gnawing bottom lips.

" **What do you think is going on**?" Chan asked, skipping up from the back of the group. He felt kind of left out, if he could be honest. He usually did in situations where the others felt like the 'big guys' need to take charge. Judging by how Jeonghan, Jihoon, and Seungcheol grouped together in a tight circle, this was one of those times. He wouldn't let himself be pushed around any longer. Chan stood next to Seokmin and puffed his chest out. The other laughed softly, ruining his ego further.

" **I think it's just a miscommunication** ," Jeonghan spoke up after a while of quiet chatter. He addressed the crowd, hands out and trying to calm everyone down. Wonwoo was calm. In Mingyu's arms, it gave him a sense of comfort. He looked up at his golden boyfriend who, in turn, smiled down at him once he caught the glare. A beauty to behold for a few brief seconds before they turned their eyes to the speaking vocalist.

**"I think there's someone in the building,** " Hansol spoke up from beside Joshua, both of them pressed against the locked door, trying to get a drop of what was happening. The two conversed in English for a moment, Seungkwan obviously straining to understand them but giving up in the long run. Hansol moved away from the door, Joshua following suit, gnawing on his fingernails. Jeonghan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, looking at him strangely. " **What do you mean**?"

" **There were footsteps, loud ones. Running down the halls.** " Hansol explained, glancing at Joshua to confirm, who nodded rapidly. He continued, " **Screaming, too, I think. It was faint but we definitely heard it. Hyung, I think this is bigger than we thought.** " 

Murmurs of concern and fear rippled among the thirteen of them. Jeonghan silenced them once more. " **Nonsense, you must be hearing things. Besides, if we are under attack, we have trained martial artists here.** " He gestured to Minghao and Junhui, who stood proudly and tall. Joshua shook his head once more, insistent of his and Hansol's claims. He wrung his hands out nervously, something Jeonghan hasn't really seen before. He looked so scared.

" **There were a lot of screams, hyung. A lot of them. I don't think you should sugarcoat things this time around.** " Joshua's voice shook a bit, out of character for him to talk back like that. Usually he'd just lower his head and agree. Soonyoung gaped in disbelief, Jeonghan's eyes narrowing. Wonwoo watched the scene with bleak interest. Jeonghan couldn't believe Joshua right now and so neither could he. His hand slid down to slip into Mingyu's.

" **Jisoo Hong, I-** " He began, stepping forward and pointing an accusing, scolding finger. Joshua's hands folded in front of him, bowing his head, showing  _some_ normalcy in this ordeal. He was about to take his lecture when Seungcheol spoke up from the door, where he's wandered. He cut off Jeonghan's impending rage.

" **No, Jeonghan, they're right.** " He said, looking over his shoulder with slightly widened eyes. This peaked everyone who who doubted Hansol and Joshua (read: literally  _everyone_ but Chan and Soonyoung. Maybe Mingyu, Wonwoo saw how he perked up a bit at the news). This peaked Jihoon's interest and he wandered over by Seungcheol. Jeonghan merely cocked his hip, head tipping to the side, eyeing Seungcheol as if challenging him to go against him. The latter merely turned back around once Jihoon approached him, ignoring all sense of Jeonghan's authority. Eventually, he gave up and walked over. The three leader-like members huddled by the door, ears pressed against the bleak white barrier, palm pressed against the surface and fingers splayed. It was quiet for a good few moment. Wonwoo could feel Mingyu's heartbeat in his wrist. He looked up to admire his lover's sharp jawline and stern look as he watches the three intently.

A few more moments of anxious silence ended when Jihoon backed away from the door, arm falling limply at his sides. " **Holy shit.** " He breathed out, not breaking his gaze away from the shut door. The worrying members began to flip out. Seungkwan was basically over, throwing his hands in the air and announcing his demise. Seokmin tried to calm him, grasping at his shirt desperately, but it was no use. Eventually, Seungcheol marched over and covered his mouth, halting all outbursts with an uncharacteristic dark glare. Everyone shut up and stood at attention.

" **So, there's someone - or some people- out there.** " He began, keeping his hand secure around the singer's mouth. He withered in the leader's grasp, clutching at his sleeve. He was petrified but no one could blame them. They all were scared out of their minds. Some just hid it well. " **We're going to listen to our manager, okay? Come now, let's go.** " With the help of Jihoon and Jeonghan, the three managed to herd everyone onto the opposite side of the room. Mingyu lead Wonwoo to the corner, sliding down and pulling him between his legs. Everyone sat around them, pressed against each other in an attempt to have a sense of security. 

Wonwoo pressed against Mingyu, resting his head on him. Times like this, he was grateful to have someone to comfort him like this. Even when they were just friends he knew Mingyu would go out of his way to comfort him, but now it seemed more nice. He felt safe in the taller male's arm. Safe and warm and cozy and sleepy. He nuzzled into Mingyu's broad chest, eyes drooping and sighing contently. He felt the arm around him tighten, warm lips planting a chaste kiss on the crown of his head. Mingyu was confused and concerned for whatever was happening out the door, but seeing Wonwoo content like this made him feel calmer. He admired his now-sleeping boyfriend, soon drifting off himself.

 

\---*---

 

Wonwoo woke to shrill screaming. Not from the outside, but inside the room the thirteen of them were in. Wonwoo's eyes cracked open, rubbing them. He found he was pressed against the wall, not Mingyu. Beside him, Chan rocked back and forth nervously, catching his interest. Finally, he turned his attention to in front of him. A pair of legs blocked his view, following up to see Junhui was standing in front of him protectively.

" **Jun** **?** " He asked, leaning a bit around him when he heard a sobbing scream. He saw Jeonghan- hair messy and fat tears rolling down his cheeks- hunched over and sobbing. Blood was splashed up his sleeve, but that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that it looked darker than natural. He was heaving breaths, Seungcheol trying his best to lead him away, arm wrapped around his shoulders. Soonyoung backed them up, a broken off leg chair held out in front of him. He was very worried, and hopped up immediately. Junhui spun around, pressing him against the wall by his arms to prevent him from rushing out. Wonwoo looked at him wit wide eyes.

" **I was told to watch over you and Chan,** " He explained as soon as he did that so he didn't weird Wonwoo  _too_ much, " **Something terrible has happened.** " He tried to explain, looking over his shoulder so he wasn't completely defenseless and unguarded. Wonwoo looked over his shoulder and saw what the problem was. His throat suddenly got tight, a lump forming.

Minghao and Mingyu were pressed against the door, feet sliding and faces twisted up with the pure determination to keep it shut. Two or three gargling, bleeding people tried to reach their hands in. One grabbed Minghao's sleeve, the other trying to yank it away without dragging the ... the  _thing_ in. Hansol popped out of no where and batted it away with a microphone, heavy and hard-hitting. Wonwoo knows from experience. 

It didn't happen too long ago, Wonwoo figured. Most of them were running around in groggy desperation, trying to figure out what to do. Seungcheol was pulling violently at his hair as he ran. Joshua was in the corner, pressed tight against the wall, eyes squeeze shut and hands folded in prayer. He was religious, so seeing him do this wasn't uncommon. Eventually, the struggle was too much, and Seungcheol rushed over in order to help the two pushing the door. With his assistance, the door gradually closed a bit more. Jihoon rushed over, jabbing his guitar to keep the greedy, tearing hands back. Once he got them pushed back enough, he shouted for Junhui.

Wonwoo felt defenseless as the Chinese member rushed to their aid. He felt vulnerable and open. He wanted to help them but he was shocked. So he settled for sliding onto the ground and wrapping an arm around Chan's shoulder. He didn't say much, but he could hear the soft whimpers of, ' _zombies are real, zombies are real_ '. Wonwoo wanted to say he was being ridiculous but it didn't seem that was the case. As much as he'd like to deny it, he couldn't. It was true. He was watching it unfold with his own two eyes.

Junhui rushed to the other end of the room, staring at his target. He didn't know how well this would work but he would give it a shot, for his group's safety. He ran at full blast, feet pounding hard against the floor, arms swinging to push him forward. Jihoon yanked the guitar out of the door slot- it was still his instrument and he'd rather not have it broke- as Junhui launched himself into the air. The bottoms of his feet hit hard against the door's surface with a ' _slap_ ', his body weight pushing it closed. Minghao scrambled to lock it shut again. Everyone was breathing heavily. That was the only sound, mixed with the dull thump against the door. They want in, they want in.

" **Jeonghan** **,** " Seokmin's worried voice rang out at last, shaking the shaken man's shoulder. After much inspection from Soonyoung, he was not injured and the blood was not his own. He was crying because he was scared. " **What happened?** " Most of the members awoke to his screams rather than the ordeal themselves. They rarely got sleep and when they did, it was deep. 

Jeonghan stammered through his tears a few times. Despite their curiousness and instincts to get the hell out of there, they were patient. They didn't know what was outside and they could only assume at this point. Mingyu jogged over to take place besides Wonwoo. His hair was disheveled, panting, and his tan skin was coated in a sheen of sweat. Wonwoo reached out and, shyly, took his hand. Mingyu entwined their fingers and squeezed. Wonwoo smiled softly.

" **At first, I thought it was a prank. It...It wasn't.** " He rasped out, taking in a shuddering breath. Seungcheol patted his back assuringly. " **They...They tried to _bite_ me, Seungcheol! I...I didn't know what to do!** " He sobbed.

" **How'd you get the blood on you?** " Wonwoo asked, probably asking the question those who didn't know, like himself, needed to hear. Jeonghan looked down at his hands. He knew the reason was because he got help. He smiled fondly at the memory of Seungcheol, looking brave and heroic, rushing up to him as soon as his mouthed open to shriek. He didn't have his long hair to cover his face, so his smile merely confused everyone around him. 

" **I went to save him as soon as I heard him,** " Seungcheol admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Joshua's attention was drawn from the corner. He had been in love with Jeonghan since trainee days. Even in a time of panic, hearing this sent flames rippling through his otherwise good-natured heart. He always supported Jeonghan, so seeing Seungcheol act all manly put him down. He should have got up to go save him. It should have been him. " **I grabbed the thing by the arm and accidentally tore off its skin. It was disgusting. Hate to say it guys, but I think this is a fucking zombie movie.** " And as much as they hated to admit it, they agreed. Especially Chan.

" **What...What are we going to do now?** " Hansol asked, shuffling his feet in nervousness. They all knew they needed to get out, get out, get out-

Joshua didn't know what overcame him. He let out a fearful cry, rushing across the room from where he was previously stationed. Every member's eyes bugged out of their head as they watched the polite, kept-together singer claw at the window desperately, hopping on the very tips of his toes. " _ **God help us!** " _ He shouted in English, Hansol spinning to listen to him, " _ **God, get us out! Let us out, save us!**_ " 

Seungkwan let out a yowl, rushing to join him. Everyone crowded around the two frenzied men, watching in awe and concern as they mumble and shambled about, their cries and pleas mixing in with the groan of hungry flesheaters that were once their staff outside. 

" **They're right, we have to get out.** " Jihoon said, slamming his fist into an open palm, " **Mingyu, get me on your shoulders. I'm going to try to unlatch the window.** " Mingyu let go of Wonwoo's hand, going to do as told. The raven haired male looked down at his hand as his boyfriend went to haul the pixie-like singer onto his shoulders, boosting his height. The warmth spread throughout his hand, eventually escaping. Wonwoo curled his fingers together and basked in the possible escape, the clicking of window latches joining the sounds of the beginning of a crumbling world.

**Author's Note:**

> literally there's a zombie apocalypse and wonu is like 'bitch my boyfriend is pretty as fuck'


End file.
